Elle avait 4 ans
by Aliiks
Summary: Livre I de L'enfance, c'est l'innocence Avant, Tony adorait les enfants. Alors depuis quand refuse-t-il tout contact avec eux? Ca remonte à longtemps, quand il avait 16 ans. Les deux jours et demi qui sont relatés ici sont ceux qui ont changé sa vie et fait de lui le flic qu'il est. UA
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour bonjour! Me voilà avec un concept tout nouveau pour moi: dans cette petite fic toute mignonne et toute gentille, je vais essayer de vous raconter quelle aurait pu être une première rencontre entre Ziva et Tony. Voilà. Oui, leur première rencontre... je suis une bisounours dans l'âme, gardez bien ça en mémoire... et aussi que ce qui sera raconté est du pur UA...**

**Sur ce... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui, magnifique jour de juin, était un grand jour pour Anthony DiNozzo Junior, 16 ans, 17 en septembre. C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes de fin d'études. Non pas que ça le réjouissait, parce que quand même, au lycée, il y avait tout un tas de jolies filles, mais la routine des cours commencait à l'ennuyer. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec ses copains sur les terrains de basket, à tirer quelques paniers, mais il était content de passer à autre chose. Et en plus, son père lui avait promis qu'il serait là. Non qu'il soit très absent le pére...mais en fait si. Surtout depuis la mort de sa femme, quelques années plus tôt.

Alors oui, Anthony DiNozzo était content.

La veille, ses copains et lui avaient fait une petite fête pour la fin du lycée. Ce soir, l'établissement organisait lui-même une grande fête. Et il pensait à toutes les bonnes choses qu'il allait y avoir à manger.

-Tony, tu viens? C'est l'heure...

Son copain Chris l'appelait. Tony trembla d'excitation. Il enfila sa robe de promotion et se répéta la chorégraphie qu'on leur avait apprise pour la cérémonie. Pour une fois, il ferait les choses bien. Pour son père.

Pendant le discours de Chris, Tony balayait des yeux l'assemblée, et aussi pendant la remise des diplômes. Mais il ne trouvait pas son père. Il n'était pas venu. Même à la fin, il ne vint pas féliciter son fils, lui dire que pour une fois, il était fier de lui. Non. Il devait encore avoir une affaire de dernière minute à régler... comme d'habitude...

Déçu, Tony suivit ses camarades de promo à la salle des fêtes du lycée, où se passait la suite de la journée. Ils burent des sodas, dansèrent un peu avec quelques filles, les pom-poms girls refirent la chorégraphie de soutien aux équipes sportives du lycée. Tony raconta des blagues et dragua les filles. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup. Vers 1h du matin, Chris sortit une bouteille d'alcool, bientôt imité par Dave et Alex.

-Où vous avez trouvé ça, les gars? demanda Tony.

-Chez nous, répondit Dave les épaules devant la question stupide de son ami. Allez tiens, à toi l'honneur, DiNozzo. Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, au Canada...

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé te planquer là-bas, aussi? se moqua Alex.

-Le francais, répliqua l'autre sur un ton très sérieux. Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour mes parents, le francais...

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tous bien éméchés, sauf Tony, qui ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui dans un tel état pour se faire enguirlander par son père. Lassé de les voir si mal en point, le jeune homme décida de sortir se promener et prendre un peu l'air.

Au detour d'une rue, il aperçut une petite silhouette tremblante. Surpris et curieux, il se rapprocha d'elle.

-hé! la salua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Deux grands yeux mouillés et effrayés (et fatigués) le fixèrent. Les yeux d'une enfant.

-Bonjour, reprit l'adolescent, je m'appelle Anthony. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tony si tu veux... Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom?

La petite fille hésita un instant avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix:

-Zivaleh...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors toute seule? Et en pyjama en plus...

-Je sais pas. Papa, il m'a réveillée et il m'a mise là et il m'a dit que quand les étoiles, là, auront disparu, je devrais rentrer à la maison.

Tony regarda où Zivaleh pointait son doigt. Les étoiles seraient encore visibles au moins deux heures! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un père aurait laissé sa fille comme ça en pleine nuit disant simplement: "rentre dans deux heures" c'était absurde. En attendant, l'enfant ne pouvait pas dormir dans la rue... Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui en la berçant pour qu'elle s'endorme. Il lui demanda quand même son âge. Elle avait 4 ans.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie. C'est tout court, mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très long par la suite...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Le prochain chapitre bientôt!**

**Aliiks**


	2. Chapter 2

**voici maintenant le deuxième chapitre! J'ai décidé que Tony devait être à l'aise avec des enfants, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'aime bien ce Tony ado, plus calme que celui qu'on connait... bon, d'accord, je m'arrête là dans mon blabla inutile au possible...**

**JenAbs:**oui, moi aussi je suis curieuse de voir la suite :) ah bah tiens, justement... la voilà! J'espère que tu vas apprécier aussi!

**DiNozzoGirl:** Tu adoreuh? Tant mieux! Ca me fait très très plaisir! Tu veux la suite? Si je te dis non, qu'est-ce que tu réponds? Je rigole... par contre Pablo va te réclamer du chocolat. (C'est ma chauve souris de compagnie, Pablo, mais surtout ne lui donne pas de chocolat, parce que la tortue ninja répondant au nom de Picasso, et qui adoreuh bronzer va lui piquer...)

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

En rentrant chez lui, Zivaleh endormie dans ses bras, Tony ne fut pas surpris de trouver une note de son père.

_Junior,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester, mais j'étais là, je te le prouverai. Je serai sans doute de retour dans 2 jours, 3 au grand maximum._

_Profite bien de tes copains_

_Papa._

Il ne fut pas tellement rassuré de savoir que son père était encore en voyage. Mais il ne devait pas être loin puisqu'il revenait dans quelques jours.

Tony soupira avant de monter dans sa chambre. Avec douceur, il déposa dans son lit la petite fille, et s'allongea à côté d'elle, tombant aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Tony fut réveillé par un grand éclat de rire d'enfant. Il grommela avant de se tourner vers la source de ce rire.

-Keskyia, Zivaleh?

-Tu es drôle quand tu dors, Tony!

-Tu m'as regardé dormir?

-oui, et même que tu as un peu rongé.

Tony plissa les yeux. La phrase de la petite fille ne voulait rien dire. Il réfléchit.

-Zivaleh, je crois que tu veux dire que j'ai ronflé.

-ah oui, c'est ça. Je me trompe toujours.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Tony l'observait. Sa peau mat témoignait d'une origine orientale. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés encadraient un joli visage rond, illuminé par deux lumignons brun malicieux, et elle avait un petit nez digne d'un nez de bébé.

-Allez, viens, on va manger un peu, et après on va retrouver ton papa, d'accord?

Zivaleh hocha la tête. Elle suivit Tony dans la cuisine, observant avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait. Après le petit-déjeuné, il l'aida à prendre une douche. Au fur et à mesure que la peau de Zivaleh était découverte, Tony était horrifié. Il apparaissait des cicatrices, traces de brûlures, bleus et autres contusions, marques de violence, toutes aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

-Zivaleh, souffla l'adolescent, qui t'a fait ça?

-C'est Papa, pourquoi?

La réponse était légère, comme évidente. La petite fille n'avait pas l'air de trouver ces marques anormales. Tony, lui, aurait bien dit deux mots au père en question sur les manières d'éduquer sa fille. Non qu'il ait eu un excellent exemple, mais lui au moins, son corps n'était pas marqué à vie de violence. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer longuement, pendant qu'elle admirait tous les savons de collection de Tony.

-Il y en a même un en forme d'Etoile de David! dirait-elle plus tard.

Tony avait peur de la toucher, tout à coup. Peur de lui faire du mal, de la blesser. Ce n'était qu'une enfant! Il respira fortement une dernière fois, puis:

-Allez, Zivaleh, à l'eau!

Il la prit sous les bras et la déposa dans la baignoire. Il prit le pommeau de la douche et alluma l'eau.

-Surtout, dis moi si c'est trop chaud ou trop froid.

Au premier contact avec l'eau, elle cria:

-Non, non! Pas l'eau froide, s'il te plaît! Pas l'eau froide!

Il put lire toute la terreur dans ses yeux, et des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

-Oh pardon! S'il te plaît Zivaleh, ne pleure pas, je n'ai pas fait exprès!

Il n'avait que 16 ans, mais il savait bien que les jets d'eau froide étaient une technique de torture, et que sa petite protégée l'avait déjà testée. A ce moment-là, il détestait le père de Zivaleh. Comment un père pouvait-il traiter sa fille de quatre ans comme une adulte ennemie et la torturer ainsi?

La douche de Zivaleh se passa dans les larmes et la peur. En la sortant de la baignoire, Tony l'enveloppa dans une serviette puis la prit dans ses bras et la câlina jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Il lui donna ensuite des vêtements que son père avait gardé quand il était petit, prit rapidement une douche pendant qu'elle regardait un dessin animé, puis en silence, ils retournèrent dans la ruelle où Tony l'avait trouvée.

En l'absence de toute personne, ils décidèrent de se promener autour de la ruelle. Alors ils jouèrent à chat, à 1, 2, 3, soleil, et Tony apprit à Zivaleh comment profiler quelqu'un. Vers midi, la petite fille se tourna vers l'ado:

-Tony, je crois que j'ai faim...

-Tu crois ou t'es sûre?

-Heu...

Elle jouait avec ses mains, gênée.

-Zivaleh... c'est juste pour savoir si on doit aller manger maintenant ou si on peut encore attendre un peu.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

-Bon, allez. Viens avec moi, on va chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Il prit sa main et l'emmena dans une pizzeria.

-Tonio! les accueillit le patron. Qu'est-ce qué tou fais là, dis? C'est pas oun peu tôt pour ton déjeuner?

-Bonjour Fabrizio! Mon amie avait faim. Nous nous sommes levés tôt, et elle a bien joué ce matin, ça creuse de courir autant!

-Si, si! Alora, qu'est-ce qué jé vous sers?

-L'habituelle pour moi. Et toi Zivaleh?

-Sans porc, murmura l'enfant.

-D'accord, alors, heu... une petite pizza avec... des champignons, du steak haché, de la sauce tomate, du parmiggiano, et...

-Et dé la pâte à pizza, conclut Fabrizio en riant fort.

-C'est ça.

-Tout dé souite, Tonio! En attendant, installez-vous où vous voulez. Tou veux dé l'eau pour la pitite?

-Tu peux nous apporter 2 diabolos menthe?

-Bien sour!

-C'est quoi exactement comme goût, la pizza? demanda Zivaleh quand Fabrizio fut hors d'entente.

-Tu vas voir, lui sourit Tony, c'est très bon.

-Et le diaboli menthe, c'est quoi?

-C'est très bon aussi.

* * *

**et voilà. Oui, Zivaleh a des blessures. Mais Tony va l'aider, promis-juré! Encore un ou deux chapitres...**

**Merci pour le feedback :)**

**Aliiks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, tout droit sorti des studios "Monsieur Cerveau & Co", le chapitre suivant de cette fiction! Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez bien Baby Ziva. Quoique à 4 ans, on est plus un bébé, mais bon...**

**Pims10:** Hum. Ceci est une très bonne question. Je ne pense pas. Mais j'ai dans l'idée de faire une partie où Tony se souviendra de cette rencontre. Ziva est trop petite à ce moment là pour s'en rappeler par la suite...

**Moufleyte: **Mais nooon, c'est pas Tony qui part au Canada, c'est son copain (dont j'ai oublié le nom que je lui avait donné, d'ailleurs.)  
oui, méchant papa de Bébé Ziva, mais on sait tous qu'Eli David n'est pas un pro en matière d'éducation...

**Athna: **Gasp. Tout plein de questions. Oui, j'ai récupéré les 3 reviews que tu as laissées. Hum. Je commence par le début, bonne idée, n'est-ce pas... Tony et Ziva seront les seuls de la Team Gibbs, mais il va y avoir une apparition d'Eli et probablement de Ari. Tu ne verras pas Tony et Ziva grandir, mais on va faire un petit saut dans le temps, et comme je le disais à Pims10, dans une partie d'un prochain chapitre, Tony va se rappeler de cette rencontre avec Bébé Ziva. Je ne pensa pas faire apparaître Tali, elle est un peu trop petite pour avoir une part dans l'intrigue, mais peut-être dans un bonus... qui sait? Ari, oui, Eli, oui (je suis d'accord, il n'est pas là que pour faire tourner le monder en bourrique, mais il est juste mauvais dans les relations avec ses enfants, et il ne fait pas la différence entre boulot et famille. Il est juste... pas doué, mais pas un vrai méchant, genre pas Bodnar quoi...) Rivka, non, sauf dans le bonus dont je te parlais il y a quelques lignes, Tony Senior, je pense que oui, mais en tant que gentil papa qui travaille beaucoup mais qui aime son fils, Bodnar, non, il est resté en Israël pour l'entraînement des Juniors du Mossad. Eli l'aime bien, mais il ne va pas non plus lui payer un billet d'avion pour les States alors qu'il doit s'entraîner pour faire partie d'une équipe d'élite... La mère d'Ari... En effet, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là? Ce que les David font aux States? ha. Bientôt, Athna, bientôt. Oui, beaucoup de questions, mais plein de réponses, aussi! Oui, j'ai respecté les différences d'âge, parce que moi aussi ça me tient à coeur...  
La trad de the voice within... hum. Bientôt aussi. :)

**JenAbs: **Oui, Tony en grand frère protecteur, c'est cool, hein? Hum... Plus tard. Ce qu'ils deviennent? Puis-je me permettre de te demander de te reporter à la réponse pour Athna?

**rosaliecoolcool: **Mici!La suite, en vrai!

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Fabrizio revint avec les pizzas, Zivaleh ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés: le patron avait donné à la sienne la forme d'un chat! Elle fit aller son regard incrédule entre la pizza-chat et Tony, qui rigola.

-Mange, lui dit-il, après elle va refroidir, et elle sera moins bonne.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et commença à croquer dans sa pizza, alors que la porte de la pizzeria s'ouvrait avec deux grands éclats de rire.

-Hey, salut Tony! Tu fais du babysitting depuis quand?

-Pose pas de question, Martin, Monsieur va trouver un moyen de faire le susceptible et se battre, se moqua son camarade.

-Tu te bats, toi? demanda Zivaleh à Tony, surprise.

-Oui, quand les gens sont trop méchants, lâcha Tony.

-Moi, je n'aime pas quand les gens se battent, parce qu'après, ils ont mal, et ce n'est pas agréable, d'avoir mal.

-Je sais. Je suis d'accord.

-Promets moi que tu ne te battras plus, Tony.

Les yeux de Zivaleh avaient une lueur de frayeur. Tony la fixa, interloqué par la lumière que cela provoquait.

-Tony! Promets-le moi.

-Je te promets que j'essaierai de ne pas me battre.

Pourquoi se doutait-il que cette promesse, il allait souvent y faillir? L'instinct, sans doute. Ils finirent leur déjeuner tranquillement, Tony essayait de faire rire un peu sa petite protégée. Puis il leur fallut rentrer, une petite sieste s'imposait pour Zivaleh. Tony s'affala sur le canapé du salon, et s'organisa: Zivaleh dormirait sur ses genoux, puisqu'elle refusait qu'il soit trop loin d'elle, et lui regarderait Magnum. Rapidement, il sentit sur ses genoux la respiration courte et régulière de l'enfant.

Soudain au milieu de son 3ème épisode, il eut une illumination. _Des fringues. _Il fallait des vêtements de rechange pour la petite. Il attendit que Zivaleh fut réveillée avant de le penser tout haut. Vers 15h, il entendit un bâillement venant de l'enfant. Il mit son épisode en pause, enleva ses écouteurs.

-T'es réveillée?

Elle hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux, avant de se relever.

-Viens, on va t'acheter des vrais habits de fille, parce que bon... Mon pantalon et mon t-shirt sont cools, mais je ne pense pas que tu aimes vraiment...

En disant cela, il ne pensait pas que leur virée shopping leur prendrait autant de temps. Mais la petite Zivaleh avait le sens de la mode, mine de rien. Il avait d'abord fallu trouver le magasin qui lui plaisait le plus. Ensuite, Tony avait dû parcourir au moins quinze fois la surface du magasin pour que Zivaleh fasse son repérage, puis encore trois ou treize fois, peut-être, afin qu'elle récupère tout ce sur quoi elle avait flashé, en vérifiant qu'elle prenait la bonne taille. Enfin, il fallut faire les essayages. C'est ce qui prit le plus de temps.

-J'avais oublié à quel point les filles aimaient le shopping, grogna Tony en aidant la petite à enfiler un t-shirt du Roi Lion.

Oui. Le roi Lion. Parce que les Disney pour filles étaient endormants pour la mini ninja, qui préférait l'action du Roi Lion, ou de Mulan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. Regarde moi. Comment tu le trouves celui-là?

-Mieux que l'autre, avec les longs cheveux blonds.

-D'accord, pas Raiponce.

-Et je peux prendre aussi la chinoise?

-Tu veux aussi Mulan? D'accord... Fais un tas avec tout ce que tu veux.

Un pantalon cargo, pour jouer au ninja, un legging noir, la jupe noire au bord rouge, les 3 culottes Disney, un jean, bien pratique, le t-shirt Le Roi Lion, le t-shirt Mulan, un t-shirt rouge (pour aller avec la jupe, évidemment), un t-shirt rose (Tony s'était demandé pourquoi cette couleur...), un pull du rayon garçon, gris, que Tony aurait bien pris à sa taille, un gilet beige, un pull noir.

-Et la robe de princesse!

Tony retint un soupir, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Cette enfant était vraiment contradictoire. Elle avait un côté fille/princesse/rose/(presque) bisounours, et d'un autre côté, elle faisait la dure à cuire, la ninja...

-D'accord. Tout ça. Moi, je vais chercher le même pull que toi pour moi, tu veux bien?

-Oui, comme ça, si je reviens ici un jour, tu me reconnaîtras!

-Tu n'habites pas ici?

-Ben... Non.

_Question stupide, Tony._

-Alors pourquoi t'es là?

-C'est mon Papa. Pour son travail il devait venir ici, alors il a dit à Maman qu'elle aussi pouvait venir avec nous.

-Nous?

-Moi, mon grand frère Ari, et ma petite soeur, Tali. Mais Tali, c'est encore un bébé, elle ne marche pas encore.

Tony paya avec la carte bleue que son père lui avait offerte en avance pour la fin de ses études. Puis ils retournèrent tous les deux chez Tony. Leur tour dans les magasins leur avait pris près de 3h, et ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre.

-Salut Junior!

-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est un peu ma maison, Tony, répliqua son père en le prenant dans ses bras. Où étais-tu?

-Parti faire du shopping avec mademoiselle Zivaleh. Mini ninja, je te présente mon Papa à moi.

-Depuis quand tu fais du babysitting?

_Que fais-tu avec cette enfant, Tony?_

-Elle s'est perdue, je m'occupe d'elle en attendant que sa famille donne un signe de vie.

-D'accord. On s'occupera de ça demain. En attendant, allez à la douche, tous les deux, le dîner sera prêt à 19h tapantes.

-P'pa...

-Oui, Junior?

-Tu as de la crème cicatrisante?

-Tu t'es blessé?

Pourquoi ce soudain élan de panique?

-Moi, non, mais la petite oui.

-Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, je dois avoir ça. Je peux te laisser chercher?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais chercher quelque chose, j'ai bientôt 17 ans, Papa..

En attendant le dîner, Tony avait relancé Mulan pour Zivaleh.

-Quand je serai grande, je veux savoir me battre comme elle...

-Tu demanderas à ton papa et à Ari de t'apprendre?

-Oui, parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs!

-A table, les enfants!

Tony aimait cette phrase. Son père aussi, il s'en rendit compte en arrivant à la cuisine. Il leur avait préparé un bon plat de pâtes au pesto.

-Goûte ça, Zivaleh, c'est trop bon!

-Meilleur que la pizza?

-Hum... Peut-être pas, mais c'est bon.

Comme la nuit précédente, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le lit de Tony, la petite fille blottie contre lui.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent à la ruelle. C'était devenu La Ruelle. Avec des majuscules. Ils attendirent une heure, puis un jeune garçon, pas plus de 12 ans, peut-être même 10, arriva, un air de panique sur son visage.

-Ari! s'écria la petite fille alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage.

-Ziva! Tu n'as rien?

-Ben, non. Tony s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a montré à la télé une histoire d'une chinoise que va à la guerre.

Ari se tourna vers Tony.

-Merci. Allez viens, ninja, Papa doit finir ton entraînement, comme tu as raté cette épreuve...

-Mais pourquoi je dois faire ça, aussi?

L'explication du grand frère s'évanouit alors que les deux enfants s'éloignaient. Des images du corps mutilé de la petite fille revinrent à Tony. Il prit alors une décision.

* * *

**Alors, alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais que les Disney cités ne sont pas sortis à l'époque où se déroule l'histoire, mais... ça marche quand même...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre:  
-Tony découvre la famille David  
-Le grand Tony de plus de 40 ans retrouve un carton dans son appartement  
-La grande Ziva de un peu plus de 30 ans a une surprise.**

**Vous me suivez toujours?**

**Aliiks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le dernier chapitre! Que dire... merci d'avoir lu, it means a lot to me. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez des scènes coupées, ou autres... des bonus, quoi. Quelqu'un a du thé à la menthe, je viens de finir le mien...**

**Brefouille...**

**JenAbs: **La David Family. On va pas beaucoup la voir, mais beaucoup l'entendre... Et la période Ziva/Tony adultes va être courte... Mais j'espère que tu vas apprécier quand même! *Pablo tend un réservoir de café avec un grand sourire*

**Athna: **Oui, Tony n'a toujours rien compris... *soupire de désespoir qu'un jour, il comprenne vraiment quelque chose...* Excellente analyse d'Eli? Hum, je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi loin, mais merci! :) Et puis oui, c'est toujours Sénior qui prend, mais il est gentil, Senior, il est juste pas doué avec son fils, non mais! Et puis Eli, il est méchant, mais à sa manière. Comme un directeur de Mossad. Par contre, il se fait un peu victimiser dans la suite... La rencontre Eli/Tony... Hum... Très superficielle?

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tony avait pris sa décision. Il saurait ce qui se passait dans cette famille. Il suivit le plus discrètement possible les deux enfants jusque chez eux. En un quart d'heure à peine, ils étaient arrivés. Ari n'avait pas lâché une seconde la main de sa soeur. Il ouvrit le portail, fit passer la petite fille devant lui, et entra dans le jardin. Il frappa à la porte. Ce fut une femme, avec un bébé dans les bras qui lui ouvrit. _La mère de Zivaleh. _Elle serra Zivaleh dans ses bras, le soulagement écrit dans ses gestes et sur son visage.

De l'autre côté de la rue, caché derrière un buisson épais, Tony observait. Il passa la journée à observer. Quand arriva le patriarche, vers 20h, il fut pris d'un étrange malaise. Peu après que la porte se fut refermée, les rideaux du bureau, dont la fenêtre donnait sur la rue, se baissèrent, et on entendait des coups. Et des cris. Tony reconnut ceux de Zivaleh, c'étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'il lui avait donné sa douche pour la première fois. Il entendit aussi ceux terrifiés de sa mère, et les paniqués de son frère:

-Papa! Pas elle! Moi oui, mais pas elle! s'il te plaît!

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il sut que plus jamais il n'oserait approcher un enfant, de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé la même chose qu'à Zivaleh. Et il sut que ce serait pour leur rendre justice, et pour punir les gens comme le père de Zivaleh, qu'il voulait devenir flic.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il était en colère. Et il avait mal. Il avait mal pour cette femme, qui voyait ses enfants battus. Il avait mal pour ce garçon, qui devait souvent supporter les coups pour sa soeur, et qui devait avoir plus de marques sur le corps que ce qu'il avait vu sur Zivaleh. Il avait mal pour cette enfant de 4 ans, qui était punie et battue parce qu'elle n'avait pas su rentrer chez elle en pleine nuit, dans une ville qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait mal pour ce bébé, qui subirait sans doute les mêmes traitements que son frère et sa soeur.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot de rage et serra les poings, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il rentra chez lui en claquant toutes les portes sur son passage. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit, et se laissa pleurer une heure. Avant que son père ne le force à manger quelque chose.

...

_25 ans plus tard_

Pour la première fois depuis au moins 15 ans, Tony se décida: il fallait vraiment, mais vraiment qu'il range son appartement. Ou au moins qu'il se décide de ce qu'il allait faire de ce qu'il n'utilisait pas. Il sortit tous les cartons de son débarras. Il mit dans ses oreilles ses écouteurs, et mis en marche le MP4 qu'Abby lui avait offert. Puis il prit une grande inspiration.

Il mit 2 heures à se décider pour le premier carton. Les deux heures suivantes, il se donna une nouvelle organisation dans son rangement. Il vida les 6 cartons qui se présentaient devant lui. _3 cartons pour ce que je garde, 3 pour ce que je jette. _En moins de deux heures, cette fois, il avait finit. Gibbs pourrait être fier de lui. Il s'apprêtait à ranger les trois cartons de ce qu'il gardait quand il remarqua dans son débarras un plus petit carton. Intrigué, il déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se saisit du petit carton. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce carton-là. Pendant quelques minutes, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait pu mettre dedans, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, il l'avait vu dans son salon pas loin de deux heures plus tôt.

Alors il l'ouvrit. Et en sortit ce qu'il contenait. Un legging noir, une jupe noire au bord rouge, 2 culottes Disney, un jean, bien pratique, un t-shirt Le Roi Lion, un t-shirt Mulan, un t-shirt rose, un pull du rayon garçon, gris, le tout en taille 4 ans. Il avait le même pull gris, quand il était ado. Qu'il avait tenu à garder pour se souvenir pourquoi il était flic. Il se précipité dans son armoire et en sortit le pull.

Et il se rappela. Il se rappela de Ziva, à 4 ans, perdue dans la nuit dans une ruelle, qu'il avait recueillie pour 2 jours et demi, et pour qui il avait acheté tous ces vêtements.

###

Ziva ne fut pas surprise de ne trouver que Gibbs en arrivant au bureau.

-Bonjour Gibbs. Vous avez passé un bon weekend?

-Aussi bon que ceux d'avant, grogna son patron. Vous avez un colis...

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bureau.

-Au sol, Ziva.

Ah. Effectivement. Un petit carton sans mot. Sans adresse, sans tampon, sans rien. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, avant d'analyser le paquet. Pas de bruit suspect, il semblait léger.

-Gibbs,vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans?

-Non. Mais je sais que vous ne risquez rien en l'ouvrant.

La jeune femme fit confiance à son patron, et ouvrit le carton, alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait.

-Salut tout l'monde!

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Tony le dernier arrivé, puisqu'il venait de les saluer.

Gibbs marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Ziva se contenta de le regarder s'installer.

-T'as du courrier? s'enquit-il.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avant de jeter un oeil sur le contenu de son paquet. Elle trouva au dessus d'une pile de vêtements d'enfant une enveloppe, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, puis de lire la petite lettre manuscrite.

_J'ai retrouvé ça chez moi hier, en rangeant mon appart. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelleras, mais en tout cas, tu pourras les garder, si jamais un jour, tu as une petite fille._

Pas de signature, mais l'écriture parlait d'elle même.

Elle eut alors un flash, et elle comprit. Une petite fille en habits de garçon, devant une pizza en forme de chat. Pour qui un adolescent avait acheté tous les vêtements qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Tony avait 16 ans. Elle avait 4 ans.

* * *

**Bien, voilà une nouvelle fiction de terminée. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de la partie avec Ziva adulte, mais bon... Si jamais vous avez des idées pour l'améliorer, je suis preneuse!**

**C'est la fin de cette fic, merci de l'avoir suivi, à suivre, la réponse à votre future review, et bientôt, quelques bonus, selon la demande et l'inspiration ;)**

**Je me prends un peu pour un présentateur télé, c'est pas grave, si quelqu'un trove un hôtel psychiatrique (oui oui, hôtel...) adapté à mon cas de profond traumatisme de... je sais pas quoi... envoyez moi l'adresse, et je passerai faire une visite... ;)**

**Bisous :)**

**Aliiks**


	5. Bonus 1 Partie 1

**Après mûre réflexion, voici un premier bonus, qui en fait est long , trèèès long, et donc qui arrive en 2 parties, parce sinon il est trooop long. C'est un peu plus sombre que les chapitres précédents, j'ai trouvé, mais à priori pas besoin de mouchoirs, sauf si, comme Pablo, vous êtes vraiment très sensible.**

**Athna: **Héhé, ton Bonus est arrivé!

**JenAbs: **Ziva quand elle arrive au NCIS... Mmmh, j'y pense, j'essaie... et je vois si c'est publiable...

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Bonus 1 Première Partie**

**POV Tony :**

J'avais tenu 2 mois sans lui parler du carton. 2 mois. J'essayais de ne pas y penser, de ne pas lui poser de question, de ne pas lui en parler, mais… Sa réaction avait été surprenante. Elle avait lu ma lettre, puis elle avait fermé les yeux, avait soupiré légèrement avant de reposer la lettre dans le carton. Et de le pousser dans un coin derrière son bureau. Alors oui, j'avais été surpris. Mais j'étais retourné à mon rapport. D'accord, à mon jeu. Tous les jours, je tentais une petite allusion, mais en vain. Alors au bout de deux mois, quand je me rendis compte que le carton avait disparu de sous son bureau, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau.

Ce soir-là, nous étions rentrés chez nous assez tard, vers 23h. Je tournai en rond dans mon salon pendant quelques… quarts d'heure, avant de reprendre ma veste et mes clés de voiture. Dans les minutes qui suivaient j'étais arrivé à destination. Je frappai, attendis que la porte s'ouvre.

-J'arrive !

La voix claire de Ziva me répondit. Quelques pas plus tard, une clé tournait dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur ma partenaire, qui arborait un grand sourire surpris.

-Ca va Tony ?

Dès qu'elle me reconnut, elle s'inquiéta. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur ou c'était normal ?

-oui, souris-je, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

-Je croyais juste que tu étais chez toi, en train de regarder un film…

-Et toi, tu devrais être couchée, répliquai-je sans me défaire de mon sourire.

-Entre. Installe-toi, je vais te chercher un verre.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-…

-Tony.

Je préférai jouer avec ma bière. Jusqu'à une douleur familière à l'arrière de crâne.

-Aïeuh, Zi…

Ceci dit, c'est plus fin quand c'est elle qui le fait que quand c'est Gibbs. Hum.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

Sa voix était tout à coup plus ferme. Sans réplique.

-Le carton. Je… J'aurais sûrement pas dû te le donner, n'est-ce pas ?

**POV Ziva :**

Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit pour cette discussion ?

-Si. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'avais oublié cette période.

Je tournai la tête, face à moi, pour ne pas le voir quand je parlerai. C'était tellement plus simple de parler seule, de n'avoir personne pour écouter mes états d'âme, ou mes souvenirs.

-Ton carton a fait remonter des souvenirs que je croyais avoir perdus. Et pourtant, ils étaient toujours là. Je ne voulais juste pas les voir. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler que, quand j'étais enfant, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu voir de monstrueux, il y avait des moments de douceur et de bonté. Que parmi les gens horribles et méchants, il y avait des gens bons. Que si mon père ne savait pas nous élever comme un père, tu as su me montrer ce qu'était une vraie famille. Que mon frère faisait tout pour me protéger, mais qu'au final, il est lui aussi devenu un monstre. Qu'il tenait à moi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et que je l'ai trahi. Que ma petite sœur avait un avenir tellement plus prometteur que nous, mais qu'elle a fini par suivre nos traces. Que ma mère nous aimait tellement qu'elle n'a pas voulu rester quand Orli est arrivée dans nos vies. Que malgré toutes les violences que mon père nous a faites, je l'aimais, parce qu'il est mon seul père. Que je m'en veux d'adorer un monstre comme lui, qui a fait de ma vie un enfer.

**POV Tony :**

Elle avait tourné la tête. Et était partie dans un monologue pour me justifier qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le ton montait et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-… Que je m'en veux d'adorer un monstre comme lui, qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Que je m'en veux d'être la seule survivante de la famille, alors que je devais mourir en Somalie! Que mon père est mort pour avoir voulu la paix, qu'il avait passé tant de temps à combattre! Qu'alors que je lui dois tout, je suis heureuse sans lui, j'ai refait ma vie! Qu'alors qu'il m'a donné la vie et son amour, j'ai trouvé une famille loin de lui!

Donc, de ce qu'elle me disait, c'était effectivement une erreur.

-Au milieu de cette horreur qu'était mon enfance, tu es apparu comme… un ange. Et tu m'as montré que je pouvais être qui j'étais. Et j'avais 4 ans à ce moment, je ne comprenais pas ce que mon père faisait. Pourtant, ceux deux jours et demi avec toi, c'était comme un instant de paradis pour retourner en enfer.

Elle se leva et me fit face, cette fois, pour déverser sa colère et sa tristesse et tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Je t'en ai voulu, après.

* * *

**Voilààààà. Pour la première partie... A vous de me dire si vous voulez la deuxième :p**

**Alliks**


	6. Bonus 1 Partie 2

**Et voilà la Deuxième Partie!**

**Athna: **Mais bien sûr que tu veux la deuxième? Arf, la voilà! :) tu as raison, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Mais tout va se résoudre... J'aime les happy ends...

**JenAbs: **MWAHAHA! tu imagines à quel point ta review m'a fait rire?! Je n'y avais même pas pensé! Ceci dit, c'est pas idiot...

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Bonus 1 Deuxième Partie**

**POV Tony**

-Je t'en ai voulu, après. Tellement voulu. De m'avoir montré qu'un père en vrai, c'était quelqu'un de gentil, qui nous faisait des câlins, qui nous lisait une histoire avant d'aller nous coucher, qui nous défendait quand on se faisait gronder, qui nous préparait aussi de bons petits plats pour aider maman et pour nous faire plaisir. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir montré que ma vie était un enfer, et que je méritais une vie meilleure, parce que je n'avais que 4 ans!

Elle fit le tour du canapé avant de venir se rasseoir à côté de moi, soudain plus calme.

-Alors tu vois, ce carton, c'est mes deux jours de paradis au milieu de l'enfer. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un semblant de paradis, j'ai peur de l'ouvrir et de retrouver l'enfer. J'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là pour me montrer le bon côté des choses, et de la vie. J'ai peur de retrouver mon enfance. Parce que je ne veux pas perdre ceux qui me sont si chers.

A cet instant je retrouvais la Zivaleh de mes 16 ans, qui avait si peur de la violence et qui ne cherchait que le réconfort et la confiance dans mes bras d'ado qui la câlinaient. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, et la berçai comme je l'avais fait 25 ans plus tôt.

**POV Ziva :**

Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, je me laissai faire. Je me laissai retourner 25 ans en arrière, et laissai Tony me bercer. Et dans mes larmes, j'entendis sa voix douce. Pas celle qu'il prenait au bureau pour nous soutirer des informations, pas celle qu'il prenait pour nous raconter sa vie. Celle qu'il avait quand il avait 16 ans.

-Je ne te laisserai pas Ziva. Personne ne te laissera. On ne partira nulle part, tu ne nous perdras pas. Tu te souviens du pull gris ?

J'hochai la tête.

-C'est lui qui me rappelle toi. C'est lui qui me rappelle que je suis flic pour empêcher toute la violence que tu as connue. Pour que jamais des enfants n'aient à la connaître. Que les monstres qui courent nos rues soient arrêtés, neutralisés, qu'ils ne touchent plus personne. Qu'aucun innocent n'ait à mourir. Que les familles puissent vivre normalement, dans l'amour, les câlins, et les histoires du soir, les petits plats de Papa. Que les gens bons, n'aient pas peur des autres. Quand tu es arrivée dans ma vie, je sortais du lycée, et j'entrais à l'école de Police. Je savais que je voulais être flic. Mais c'est toi, tes marques sur ton corps de bébé de 4 ans, ta peur de l'eau froide, c'est toi qui a donné une raison à mon métier, Ziva.

Il marqua une pause et me caressa doucement les cheveux, alors que mes larmes commençaient à se tarir.

-Tu n'oublieras jamais, Ziva. Tu n'oublieras jamais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance rose, comme celle de McGee, ou la mienne (bien que la mienne n'ait pas non plus été parfaite), ou sûrement comme Kate. Tu n'oublieras jamais non plus, que le monde n'est pas rose, qu'il est bien sombre, mais qu'il y a ces moments pleins de lumière, comme ces deux jours et demi de paradis. Que ton frère reste un homme qui a aimé ses sœurs et qui a tout fait pour elles, pour les protéger, même si par la suite, il a voulu faire régner sa justice de la mauvaise façon. Tu n'oublieras jamais que ta sœur vous admirait tes parents, ton frère et toi, pour ce que vous êtes, pas pour ce que vous êtes devenus. Que ta mère vous adorait, que vous étiez la prunelle de ses yeux, même Ari, et qu'elle ne voulait que votre bonheur, malgré ce que vous faisait Eli. Oui, tu aimes ton père. Et c'est normal. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne pour aimer une personne qui a fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que tu as trouvé un semblant de paradis, essaie d'en faire une réalité.

Je me demandai comment il faisait pour me calmer quasi-instantanément.

**POV Tony:**

Soudain, elle se défit de mon étreinte et disparut dans le couloir, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, avec le carton. Silencieusement, elle s'assit à même le sol, derrière le canapé, et posa l'objet devant elle, m'invitant à la rejoindre d'un tapotement de la main sur le sol. Je fis donc ce qu'elle me demandait, et lorsque je fus assis, elle ouvrit le carton et en sortit le premier vêtement. Le t-shirt Le Roi Lion.

-Tu voulais lui parce qu'il y avait de l'action dans le dessin animé. Tu n'aimais pas ceux de filles. Tu ne voulais regarder que les dessins animés avec de l'action. Pas Raiponce, pas Ariel. Le Roi Lion et Mulan.

Je plongeai mes mains dans le carton, cherchant le t-shirt correspondant. Quand je le trouvai, je le dépliai pour qu'elle le voie.

-T'étais fan de Mulan. C'était la chinoise qui partait à la guerre. Tu la trouvais trop forte, et tu m'as même dit qu'un jour tu saurais te battre comme elle. J'peux pas dire que tu te sois trompée...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

Je lui racontai ainsi la petite anecdote avec chaque vêtement qu'elle sortait. Et lui expliquai mon étonnement quant au t-shirt rose et à la jupe. Elle avait fini par s'allonger, la tête sur mes jambes en guise d'oreiller. Après le t-shirt rose et la jupe, je lui demandai:

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ce jour-là?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je baissai les yeux pour la trouver endormie, calmement. Je souris. Le souvenir d'elle dans la même position 25 ans plus tôt m'envahit, et je restai ainsi quelques minutes. Dizaines de minutes. Puis je la pris dans les bras et la portai jusqu'à sa chambre. Je lui enlevai sans arrière pensées son pantalon et son chemisier avant de la coucher et de rabattre sur elle la couette. Je m'attardai à lui caresser une dernière fois les cheveux, et lui déposai un baiser sur le front avant de sortir. Je rangeai rapidement le salon avant de la rejoindre le plus discrètement possible; je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, tâchant de ne pas la réveiller.

Avant de m'endormir, je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer doucement contre moi en murmurant:

-Bonne nuit, Zivaleh...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier bonus! J'ai failli faire 3 parties, mais bon, ça aurait été trop long pour un bonus...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)**

**A dans bientôt pour un nouveau bonus!**

**Aliiks**


	7. Bonus 2

**Bonus numéro 2! Celui-ci se passe deux mois après le précédent... Il y a une petite scène de Tiva amoureux, très soft...**

**Pims10: **Contente de te revoir! :) Tu as vu? il y a une partie où ils sont adultes! Et là encore, ils sont adultes...

**Athna: **oh, le t-shirt et la jupe... Un peu un délire perso, ils font partie de ces vêtements que Tony avait acheté pour Ziva. Elle avait des goûts assez différents, on va dire. Parce qu'au final, elle est une fille, mine de rien ;) mais bon, son père l'a élevée en ninja déjantée, d'où le reste des vêtements.

**JenAbs: **Ca vient, ça vient, lis! :) C'est soft, mais c'est là. Je suis mauvaise en M, très mauvaise, alors, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, en espérant que ça te plaira quand même.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Bonus 2**

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de 25 ans plus tôt. Pour eux, il s'était passé ce qu'il s'était passé, Tony avait rendu à Ziva ses vêtements, Point Barre. Pourtant, certains regards légèrement complices n'échappaient pas à Gibbs. Ni à Tim, d'ailleurs. C'est ce dernier qui posa la question le premier, un jour que leur patron était en mission 'je vais me chercher un café, vous pas bouger, et continuer les recherches', suite à leur énième regard de la matinée. Oui, de la matinée.

-Ca suffit, pourquoi vous vous lancez toujours ces petits regards?!

-Ca te gêne, McPerturbé? Pourtant, on se lance ces 'petits regards' depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas Zee-vah?

-Gibbs va revenir, se contenta de répondre l'israélienne sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, de peur que son regard la trahisse.

Les garçons continuèrent leur joute verbale, lorsque soudain Ziva se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les toilettes, sans un regard pour ses collègues. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard surpris et quelque peu inquiet. Lentement, Tony se leva et la rejoignit. Il la trouva penchée au dessus d'un évier, le souffle court, pâle, les yeux clos.

-Ca va, Zivaleh? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle adorait quand il l'appelait ainsi, mais seulement en privé.

-Je vais survivre, Tony, j'ai connu pire qu'une indigestion.

-Ca t'arrive jamais, les indigestions, commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Et c'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça. Ca dure depuis 4 jours. Zivaleh... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Tony, je sais. Seulement...

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se blottit immédiatement et instinctivement. Puis, rassurée, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortant l'objet qui ne la quittait pas depuis 6 jours. Elle lui tendit, il le prit délicatement. Deux lignes roses.

Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans l'océan chocolat.

*Flashback*

_Deux semaines après la discussion 'carton', Ziva et Tony avaient fini par admettre qu'au fond d'eux, il y avait plus qu'un lien fraternel entre eux. Ziva avait fait le premier pas, lors d'une soirée de clôture d'une enquête émotionnellement difficile pour l'équipe, puisqu'elle touchait l'ancien directeur du NCIS Tom Morrow, et que cela avait entraîné la réouverture du dossier de la mort de Jenny Shepard._

_Et quelques semaines plus tard, 3 pour être exact, une nouvelle piste réouvrit les deux dossiers. Pour résoudre l'affaire, Gibbs avait dû envoyer Tony sous couverture dans un milieu particulièrement dangereux, en plein Washington, pour 3 jours. L'agent devait être seul, donc pas de soutien, et le risque de 30% de ne pas revenir - Abby, aussi inquiète que Ziva, avait fait le calcul, en voulant persuader Gibbs de renoncer. Le soir de l'annonce, Ziva débarqua chez Tony à 2h du matin, en larmes, et complètement paniquée. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, elle se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser._

_-Tony, pleura-t-elle… Tony, tu sais à quel point je t'aime…_

_-Je sais…_

_-Alors comprends que je ne veuille pas te mettre en danger._

_Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux._

_-Zivaleh, sweetcheeks… Je ne suis jamais en danger, as-tu oublié cela ?_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps. Cette fois, elle s'accrocha à ce baiser, elle encadra son visage de ses mains, entoura son cou de ses bras. Il lui caressait le dos, doucement, comme pour rassurer un enfant. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit, l'y déposa. Elle se laissait faire. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se tourna, face à lui, la main droite sur son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle s'agrippa à son pull. Sa main remonta jusque dans son cou._

_-Tout va bien, répéta-t-il, je suis là._

_Il la prit par la taille. Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à se retrouver si proches qu'ils sentaient chacun les battements du cœur de l'autre. Celui de Ziva battait d'amour et de peur, celui de Tony était plus calme, il se retenait. La main de Tony commença à parcourir le corps de Ziva. Son visage… ses bras… son dos… le creux de ses reins… ses jambes… Elle ne le retint pas, comme il avait pu s'y attendre. Il l'embrassa une nvelle fois, tendrement, puis plus fougueusement. Encore une fois, elle s'accrocha à cela. A l'amour transmis par ces baisers. Elle se colla à lui. Son torse contre le sien, son bassin contre le sien, ses jambes contre les siennes._

_-Je me battrai toujours pour toi, murmura-t-il avant de la retourner sur le dos et de couvrir son corps du sien._

_Ziva se laissa faire. C'est même elle qui lui enjoignit d'enlever son pull. Pendant qu'elle enlevait son gilet, il lui enleva son t-shirt, elle lui enleva le sien. En s'embrassant une nouvelle fois, ils enlevèrent leurs pantalons._

_-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Tony, à ce moment-là._

_-Tony, ne complique pas les choses, dit-elle pour la seconde fois de la journée._

_La voir souffrir autant lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait pas envie de la blesser encore plus, alors il se plia à ses désirs. Et aux siens à lui._

_Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, sur le lit. Tony embrassa Ziva comme il aurait toujours voulu le faire. Elle était désespérée, il était son ancre d'attache, le dernier à pouvoir lui faire oublier ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle essayait de ne penser qu'au moment présent. A la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. A ses caresses, ses baisers. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente en elle. Elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper, en gémissant._

_-Je te fais mal ?_

_-Non… Non, Tony, tu ne me fais pas mal._

_S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce danger dans le monde, ça aurait été un des plus doux moments de sa vie. Il essa__ya de sécher ses larmes, par des baisers, et des caresses, mais ses yeux semblaient être une source intarissable. Alors il lui donna tout l'amour dont il était capable, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il souhaitait que ce moment dure toute sa vie. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas._

_*_Flashback ends*

Quand Tony comprit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé, il ne put que serrer Ziva dans ses bras, en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

De retour dans l'open space, Gibbs les attendait, et McGee essayait de leur trouver une excuse. Tony sourit. Il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes. Il en lui restait plus qu'à demander Ziva en mariage...

* * *

**Wala! J'espère que c'était bien... J'ai un autre bonus en tête, et si c'est trop long, je le publierai soit en OS dans la continuité de Elle avait 4 ans, soit en une autre fic, suite de celle-ci... Ca dépendra de comment Pablo, surtout, veut organiser les choses, et de ce qu'il veut voir. Et surtout de ce que vous voulez! Si ça se transforme en fic, je termine d'abord celles que j'ai commencées (à savoir The Voice Within, La traduction, et Rule 8) et ensuite je la publierai.**

**Gros smoutchs**

**Aliiks**


End file.
